


The story of Silver Streak

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody Crystal Diamond was a normal adopted girl who lead a normal adopted girl life. When she went to Central City to watch the particle accelarator, that all changed. She was in a coma for 2 years and she awoke in S.T.A.R labs with super speed. What's more, it turned out her long-lost twin brother was an employee there, and he had powers. What?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a prologue/filler chapter. Not a very interesting chapter so don't read it if you don't want to.

Melody woke up. She felt stiff. She reached for her book under her pillow, out of habit, only to discover  _it wasn't there._ And then she noticed that she was in some sort of hospital. Melody quickly recalled the events that led her here.

* * *

 

 _It was dark. Melody knew that it wouldn't be dark for too long. Harrison wouldn't let them down. Would he?_ _Just as she had predicted, the air suddenly became an almost blinding white light. The particle Accelarator had worked! Melody ran towards it as fast as she could. As quickly as it had come, the light went and Melody quickly adjusted to the darkness. She wasn't exactly Harrison Wells, But Melody knew this was_ not  _supposed to happen. She felt herself become as light as the air itself, and she suddenly  dropped to the floor, seeing nothing._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just so you know, she fell asleep again after this.)  
> 


	2. New friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody meets Caitlin and at S.T.A.R Labs, and they form a good friendship.

Melody woke up and inspected the surroundings. If she was correct, she was in the cortex at S.T.A.R Labs. Ok, she had to stop hallucinating. A voice awoke her from her thoughts. 'Oh, good, you're awake.' A voice said. It was gentle but somewhat firm, Melody noticed. 'I'm Dr. Raymond, but the boys here call me-' 'CAITLIN!!!' A more energetic voice this time, a boy. 'Me and Barry can't work out the- WOWshe'supillgogetBarrightnownoproblemwhatsoeveriwillberightbackwithBarryand-' This time Caitlin interrupted. Good thing too, he seemed to be nervous. 'Just go get him already, silly.' Caitlin said with a playful tone in her voice. And then to Melody, ‘And that’s Cisco Ramon. He’s my best and closest friend and a fellow employee here at S.T.A.R Labs.’ Wait. S.T.A.R Labs? ‘If he does that he’s either excited or nervous, but don’t worry, he isn’t usually like that.’ Melody waited patiently for Dr. R to finish, as it was polite, and then she asked her question. ‘S.T.A.R Labs? Does Harrison work here? Harrison Wells I mean. There’s probably a lot of Harrisons here. But where is he I need to see him. Ohmygosh so sorry for blabbing but I need to see Dr. Wells.’ Dr. Raymond seemed a bit on edge. ‘He’s not here, is he?’ Melody’s face fell. ‘Oh.’ Caitlin got something out of her pocket. ‘Here. Have a lollipop. Mr. Ramon loves these.’ A voice from the corridor said ‘Yo Cait. It’s CISCO not Mr. Ramon.’ He seemed really annoyed. Melody just laughed. ‘So why am I here then Cai- I mean, Dr Raymond? Sorry.’ Dr Raymond smiled. ‘No, it’s fine, really. Call me Caitlin if you want to.’ Melody smiled as well, but then remembered her question. ‘Why am I here then? Because it can’t be because of Dr Wells, and if he doesn’t work here I doubt my other- actually forget that last bit. But why am I here!’ She was getting more and more impatient and Caitlin knew. Caitlin also looked on edge. ‘Um, you have been in a coma.’ Ok, scratch that last bit, Caitlin looked terrified. But now Melody hade to know. ‘How long?’ Caitlin bit her lip. So longer than 18 months. Three years? Nah. Not that long. Caitlin wasn’t that edgy. Final conclusion? ‘Two years.’ The girls said it at the same moment. The same moment the boys walked in.


	3. A/N

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE  
I am not going to continue this.


End file.
